general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hospital ski trip
Steve Webber starts a hospital ski trip in December 2010. Olivia Falconeri, Michael Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Molly Lansing-Davis, Cameron Spencer, Maxie Jones, Matt Hunter, and Kristina's friends Ali and Taylor Wallace all go on the trip. Everybody is having fun talking, singing, and laughing on the way to the ski lodge. Morgan Calls His Mom on The phone Carly asks how everything's going. While Morgan talks to his mom on the phone, the bus starts going out of control and chaos ensues. The bus hits a patch of ice and rolls off a cliff, throwing everyone out of the bus. After the phone call ends abruptly, Carly realizes that the kids had crashed and starts to worry. At the site, Steve wakes up and realizes that Cameron is okay. Four other who were also on the bus are knocked out on a small cliff, but once they wake up, they are okay. Steve, as a doctor, checks on the other passengers, so the four others watch Cameron. When Matt and Maxie wake up, Matt's eye is bleeding and Maxie realizes that his arm is broken. Micheal, Molly, Taylor, Kristina, and Ali all wake up in a nearby area. Ali is laid out on a rock while her head bleeds badly. At the hospital, Carly tells some people what happened and Nikolas tells Liz. She begins to worry about her son Cameron. Soon, Alexis Davis and Sam McCall arrive for any news on the crash. Later, Abby, Michael's girlfriend, shows up, with his dad Sonny arriving a few minutes later. They meet one another for the first time. Back at the site, the bus driver is found dead, and Olivia is found with internal bleeding. It takes a while for Morgan to be found, though, but on January 4, Michael finds him in the snow and his leg is broken. A rescue team comes and takes the injured passengers to the hospital. Kristina suffers hypothermia, but she eventually recovers. Matt and Morgan end up with broken bones, and Olivia needs surgery. Other than the bus driver, the only person to die is Kristina's friend Ali. After everyone is examined by a doctor, they all get to go home. Everyone recovers eventually, but Molly soon begins suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. She then meets Shawn Butler, an ex-Marine who also has PTSD, and he helps her get better. Photo gallery General-HospitalLivSteveMorganCam.png|Olivia, Morgan, Cameron and Steve prepare to leave for the ski trip KrissyTaylorAlibus1.png|Kristina, Taylor and Ali M&Mbus1.png|Matt and Maxie MichaelMollybus1.png|Michael and Maxie MorganCambus1.png|Morgan and Cameron SteveOliviaGH1.png|Liv and Steve MorgantalkstoCarly1.png|Morgan talks to Carly as the bus driver loses control Stevewebberbusdriver.png|Steve as the bus starts to lose control Stevebuscrash1.png|Steve Cameronbuscrash1.png|Cameron M&Mbuscrash.png|Matt and Maxie Maxiebuscrash1.png|Maxie Mattbuscrash1.png|Matt SteveCambuscrash1.png|Steve and Cameron M&Mwakeupbuscrash.png|Matte and Maxie MMMKbuscrash1.png|Michael, Kristina and Molly Krissybuscrash1.png|Kristina MollMIkeusbcrash1.png|Molly and Michael MMMKwakeupbuscrash1.png|Michael, Kristina and Molly M&Mbrokenarmbuscrash1.png|Matt has a broken arm SteveMikebusdriverdies.png|The bus driver dies OliviaMike.png|Michael finds Olivia SteveLivsnow.png|Steve and Olivia Morganleg1.png|Michael finds Morgan with a broke leg GhMorganleg.png|Steve sets Morgan's leg Michaelmolly.png|Michael and Molly find help BrendaMollybuscrash.png|Molly and Brenda KrissyAlicrash.png|Kristina and Ali KrissyTaylor.png|Kristina and Taylor M&M2.png|Matt and Maxie KrissyBrenda1.png|Kristina and Brenda DanteLivcrash.png|Olivia and Dante Morgancarly1.png|Morgan and Carly OliviaDantebuscrash.png| LivarrivesBC.png|Olivia arrives at the hospital M&MCam1.png|Matt, Maxie and Cameron arrive at the hospital LL2CamGH11.png|Cameron and his parents M&Mhospital1.png|Matt and Maxie MichaelMollyarriveBC.png|Michael and Molly arrive at the hospital Oliviasurgery1.png|Olivia in surgery CamJakey1.png|Cameron with his brother, Jake after the crash KristinaarrivesBC.png|Kristina arrives at the hospital MorganarrivesBC.png|Morgan arrives at the hospital LivDanteLulu.png|Dante waits for his mother to wake up Morgangetscheckedout.png|Morgan gets his leg checked out TheDavisGirlsHospital.png|The Davis girls after the crash SonnyKristinacomfort1.png|Sonny comforts Kristina Livwakesup1.png|Olivia wakes up Category:Events Category:2010s